S3 The Series - Welkom Pak Kepsek
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Ff per seri dari ff awal gue Sooman Somplak School(S3)
1. Chapter 1

Cast:Anak2 S3 dan madam sooman tertjintah(?)

Genre:Comedy Gaje As Always

Author:Reiko_Miao yang ketjeh membahana

Cekidot ;)

TEEEETTT

Hari ini seluruh penunggu(?)S3 sedang merayakan tahun baru sekalian merayakan kembalinya kepsek mereka kehadirat tuhan yang maha esa,al fatihah#plakk maksudnya sekalian merayakan kembalinya kepsek mereka ke sekolah tertjintah(?)dari merantau ke papua nugini bagian tenggara agak ke barat belok kiri lurus kalo ada kuburan disana tempat merantaunya kepsek mereka propesor doktor insinyur lee sooman . (?).sh.s cendol.s krim.s doger dan s s lain nya.

Oleh karena itu untuk memeriahkan kembalinya kepsek tertjintah mereka mau meramaikan dengan cara ketik REG spasi WELKOM PAK KEPSEK kirim ke jamban terjauh rame itu mereka mau bikin pesta selamat datang buat pak kepsek.

"kita bikin apa nih buat nyambit pak kepsek?"tanya kai

"nyambut woi nyambutttt!"kata yang laen

"nah itu maksud gue"

"gimana kalo kita pasang banner ukuran 100x100 kilometer(?)dengan poto close up pak kepsek yg lagi ngeden(?)sambil aegyo terus kasi bacaan welkom bapak kepsek tertjintah?"usul suho

"100x100 km itu banner apa jalan raya anyer-panarukan -_-"kata changmin

"tenang aja biar suholangkaya yang tanggung biayanya"

"OKE"kata anak sekelas

"terus ntar kita kasi karangan bunga ke pak kepsek"usul key

"konsumsinya juga harus ada dong"kata changmin

"gampang,biar suholangkaya yang biayain"suho ngeluarin dompetnya yang isinya duit dollaran

"gue ragu itu duit beneran,jangan2 duit monopoli"kata yunho

"anjir lu ho"

"udah,sekarang mulai kerja"perintah yunho

"siap bos"anak sekelas langsung hormat bendera ke yunho

"bubar jalan!"

Setelah persiapan selama 2jam 2 menit 2 detik akhirnya saat yang ditunggu tiba.

Sebuah mobil ferarri berhenti di depan sekolah.

"wih ferarri bro"kata jaejoong

DIIINNN DIIINNN

Dibelakang ferarri itu ada trek yang ngebel ngebel ga jelas.

"tu trek mau apa sih -_-"kata minho

"kebelet boker kali"kata jjong

"ada gitu ya trek kebelet boker -_-"kata top

NGEEENGG

Akhirnya ferarri itu minggir gara2 dibel terus.

"lah kok pergi?masa iya pak kepsek amnesia sama sekolah sendiri"kata D.O

Trek itu maju memasuki halaman sekolah.

"yuhuuuu"

Seorang cowok yang agak lenjeh dan kecewek cewekan lambai2 dari atas trek.

"siapa tuh?"yoochun langsung ilpil liatnya

Orang itu turun dari trek dengan lenjeh pake acara minta dipegangin sama supirnya ples ngangkat celana kayak ngangkat rok.

"halo para siswakuh yang ganteng ganteng"orang itu lari slow motion kayak pilem2 indiahe dan tiba2 ada lagu kuchi kuchi hota he entah dari mana.

"KABURRRRR"anak2 sekelas pada lari kocar kacir dengan bekson lagu kuchi kuchi hota he.

Bagaimanakah nasib mereka?

Siapakah cowok lenjeh itu?

Apakah mereka akan selamat dari marabahaya?#halah

Saksikan kelanjutannya di S3 The Series - Welkom Pak Kepsek episode 2 hanya di SCTV(Sooman Centil TV)

-tbc-


	2. S3 The Series - Welkom Pak Kepsek Part 2

Cast:Anak kelas 1zet dan madam sooman tertjintah :3

Genre:Liat part 1,tetep :3

Author:Reiko_Miao

Cekidot :P

Setelah capek lari larian gaje anak kelas 1 zet nyerah aja mau diapain juga sama tuh cowok lenjeh.

"iih kok pada lari sich?aqu khan capek baru pulang dari papua nugini disuruh ngejar ngejar"

"tunggu!jangan bilang elu kepsek kita"kata thunder

"dia memang pak kepsek"kata suho

"lu udah tau?terus ngapain kita nyambut upil anoa gini?"kata heechul dengan kejamnya.

"wah apa ini?pesta sambutan untuk eyke,ahh soswit"

"ehehe"changmin cengar cengir ga jelas

"nape lu?"kata yunho

"pssssttt pssttt"changmin bisikin sesuanu eh sesuatu ke yunho

"ehehehe"yunho ikutan cengar cengir gaje

"apaan sih?"semuanya pada ngerubutin yunho sama changmin

"psssttt psssttt"

"ehehehe"semuanya langsung cengar cengir gaje dengan muka watados.

Orang lenjeh yang diketahui bernama sooman itu ngeliat ada merah merah kayak bunga dibawah meja terus benda itu adalah bunga raflesia yang ada bacaannya turut berduka cita

"apaan nih?"

"itu bunga lah bapak ga lulus TK ya?"kata taemin

"yang bilang combro siapa?maksud bapak ini bunga buruk rupa,buduk,bau,ada tulisannya turut berduka cita lagi napa dikasiin saya hah?"

"eng itu bunga dikasi orang pak"kata junsu

"yaudah saya mau makan dulu"

Sooman ngambil kue yg disediain.

"gimana pak?enak?"tanya onew

"lumayan,beli dimana?"

"di tukang kue keliling pak"kata onew sambil cengar cengir

"duh kok perut bapak mules ya"

"kita udah mules dari tadi liat muka bapak"kata heechul

"njir"sooman langsung ngacir ke jamban.

Setelah sooman pergi semuanya langsung ngakak ga karuan

"huahahahaha gile lu min masa ngambil kue yang udah basi dari warung2"kata amber

"ni anak otaknya epil bener dah"kata D.O

"siapa dulu,changmin"

"bakal mules 7hari 7malem tuh"kata kai

"udah yuk tinggalin"ajak yunho

"ho traktiran dong"kata changmin

"ho siapa yg belakangnya ho ada 3"kata minho

"siapa lagi kalo bukan si suholangkaya"

"nah kalo itu gue setuju banget"kata yunho

"oke gue traktir,lets go"

Dan pesta sambitan eh sambutan kepsek pun berakhir bahagia,aman,damai dan sejahtera bagi anak kelas 1zet tetapi berakhir ngenes bagi pak kata saya Reiko_Miao author ketjeh tumveh tumveh pamit undur diri sampai jumpa kapan kapan sekian terima dollar#nodongin readers satu satu

#jadi inget jaejoong di vacation gue .-.

-end-


End file.
